Green Lantern/IronspeedKnight
Conduct Coins |organization = *Green Lantern Corps |health = 2 |health# = |stamina = 3 |stamina# = |attack = 4 |attack# = |defense = 2 |defense# = |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = |evasion = 3 |evasion# = |effects = * * * * |bio = With the ability to overcome great fear and harness the power of will, test-pilot Hal Jordan was chosen to be the Green Lantern of Sector 2814 inheriting the ring of the dying alien Green Lantern, Abin Sur. Through sheer will power and determination, Hal has established an impressive record of heroism across the galaxy with the help of his fellow Green Lanterns as well as his peers in the Justice League.}} |Multi-Function Level 2 = 3 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 2 Tab Name 3 = 3 |name2a = Light Jade Shield |stamina2a = 20% |target2a = All Allies |cooldown2a = 3 Rounds (Shared Cooldown) |damage2a = n/a |hits2a = n/a |hitcrit2a = n/a |type2a = Energy Buff |Text2a = No evil shall escape my sight. |effects2a = |name2b = Standard Jade Shield |stamina2b = 30% |target2b = All Allies |cooldown2b = 3 Rounds (Shared Cooldown) |damage2b = n/a |hits2b = n/a |hitcrit2b = n/a |type2b = Energy Buff |Text2b = No evil shall escape my sight. |effects2b = |name2c = Dense Jade Shield |stamina2c = 40% |target2c = All Allies |cooldown2c = 3 Rounds (Shared Cooldown) |damage2c = n/a |hits2c = n/a |hitcrit2c = n/a |type2c = Energy Buff |Text2c = No evil shall escape my sight. |effects2c = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 4 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = 3 |Level 6 Tab Name 4 = 4 |name3a = Emerald Fist |stamina3a = 15% |target3a = One Enemy |damage3a = 853 - 1103 |hits3a = 1 |hitcrit3a = 91% / 20% |type3a = Energy Melee |Text3a = Let those who worship evil's might, |effects3a = |name3b = Minigun Barrage |stamina3b = 25% |target3b = All Enemies |cooldown3b = 2 Rounds |damage3b = 460 - 723 |hits3b = 5 |hitcrit3b = 60% / 14% |type3b = Energy Gun Ranged |Text3b = Let those who worship evil's might, |effects3b = |name3c = Making Room |stamina3c = 28% |target3c = One Enemy |cooldown3c = 2 Rounds |damage3c = 1060 - 1423 |hits3c = 1 |hitcrit3c = 91% / 20% |type3c = Energy Melee |Text3c = Let those who worship evil's might, |effects3c = |name3d = Curved Emerald Fist |stamina3d = 20% |target3d = One Enemy |cooldown3d = 2 Rounds |damage3d = 853 - 1103 |hits3d = 1 |hitcrit3d = 91% / 20% |type3d = Energy Melee |Text3d = Let those who worship evil's might, |effects3d = |name4 = London Bridge is Falling Down |stamina4 = 70% |target4 = All Enemies |cooldown4 = 5 Rounds (Starts 3 Round Cooldown) |damage4 = 2104 - 2518 |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 100% / 20% |type4 = Energy Ranged |Text4 = Beware my power... Green Lantern's light! |effects4 = x3 70% chance }} Category:Blasters Category:Heroes Category:DC Comics Category:Non-Marvel Category:DC: Justice League Legion